


start over (again) | Thor & Loki vid

by turquoisetumult



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Embedded Video, Family Feels, Fanvids, Feels, Gen, Video, a look at Thor and Loki's relationship using Muse's Redemption, which I find beautifully haunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/pseuds/turquoisetumult
Summary: "this time we'll get it right..." --- AKA, a brotherhood is mended.





	1. start over (again) - re-mastered

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS for INFINITY WAR, if you have not yet seen it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Below is a new link to the video; this time with HD quality clips from Infinity War and the original, pitched-free, audio of the song.

**PASSWORD: startover**

***Download/stream links[here](https://turquoisetumult.dreamwidth.org/136146.html).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated. Enjoy! ;)


	2. start over (again) - first draft

*HD highly recommended (some of my clip quality ain't the best!)

***Download/stream links[here](https://turquoisetumult.dreamwidth.org/136146.html).**

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
